the story of james
by Kamen Rider Yokai
Summary: It has been a long time since I played fusion fall and I was sad that the game was shut down. But than I ended up waking up a year before the first version of the game in the cartoon network universe. And I was armed with nothing but my knowledge of martial arts and how to use a sword. Not only that I was deaged by seven years! I just hope my future knowledge can help me out.
1. Chapter 1 enter cartoon network universe

It was odd to say the least. There I was thinking about the shut down game fusion fall and it's replacement heroes. When I went to sleep I was thinking of why they shut down the game. It was pretty Good! Sure there were glitches in the program time to time but all online mmos have that problem. Look at wizard and pirate 101 for example. When I started to wake up I felt something was off. Or one I didn't feel my sleeping bag on me and I swore I was feeling grass. So with a flash I opened my eyes and saw a blue cloudy sky as the first thing I was seeing. I pushed myself up and felt ... shorter than usual. I'm fairly tall mind you nearly six feet high. But for some reason I felt years younger than I should be. In fact my clothes looked more baggy than last night and my shoes near me looked bigger. I felt my chin on reflex to try and figure out what was going on. But when I did I froze. I felt bare skin and not the beard I grew thanks to my dad's genetics. Holding my pants up and holding my shoes I moved into the park I found myself in and found a fountain. I took a look at my reflexion and gasped. Reflected in the water was a brown haired emerald eyed teen with pale skin and had messy hair hanging in the sight of the eyes. What was odd was that this was me at age thirteen! I still wore my plain black shirt and black jeans from last night only they were a few sizes big on me now. How in the world did this happen! I was glad I was alone in the park. It must be around dawn. I looked at my clothes and knew I needed better fitting clothes. I was just glad the socks fit any size for a guy who used to be twenty. Though I was missing the long hair at the back of my head the style grew on me. I quickly looked around and blinked seeing some kind of crate next to the fountain. I opened it and found a suit of some sorts that would fit me. Even had shoes. Taking them I quickly entered a bathroom and changed into them. What I wore now was a black bodysuit with some silver armor on the chest and arms with shinguards. Over it I placed my shirt which luckily was still fitting my frame. I placed on the shoes which were white clasp boots with a black sole. I was glad the crate also had a bag to hold my other old clothes. I still had my wallet so next order of business was a coat. With that I left the park not knowing five kids arrived at the crate and was surprised and confused the thing was open.

I found a walmart and looked through for a jacket to go with the clothes. I decided on a jacket just like the one I had at home. It was blue and white. I purchased it and put it on. With that I went on my way to find out where I was. I soon found a city map and blinked at what I was seeing. I rubbed my eyes to see if I was hallucinating. But no the city map clearly said sector v. If I remembered right from my childhood that was the place the knd lived in. And by the looks of the city map it wasn't just sector v but endsville, Townsville, and other cartoon network places were on the map. It looked like area districts. Just what was going on?

"Just where am I this is not making sense" I said with a frown.

"I got to find a date to know for sure" I muttered and soon found a newspaper that made me wide eyed. The year said 2002, with today being February 15th two days after my birthday. It was 2015 when I went to bed last night so how am I 13 years into the past in a place that should by all accounts never existed. Great just my luck that I'm somehow in such a situation. Being a writer I was good at having a open mind. I better get out of the area just in case. I was young enough I didn't want any kind villains after me. So I found a train nearby and headed to a nearby district. Oddly it was Townsville. Getting off I looked around. Things looked like they did from fusion fall just without the barriers, infected zones and fusions. It just looked like a normal town. As I walked through town I was near the elementary school when I was ambushed by the gang green gang. Before me was ace the leader. The gang green gang all had green skin and some odd deformity or another. Ace was the only one with a normal look sans skin. There was a large guy with a orange colored hair that hid his eyes from view. He also had a shirt that couldn't cover his girth. That one was billy. Than there was snake the one who soured his s' like a actual snake. He also can slither like one which made him very good at dodging. Than there was a guy that reminded me of gollom from lord of the rings. His eyeballs popped out of his face by a good eleven inches at points making him creepy. The only other normal one was a guy that reminded me of tuck from my life as a teenaged robot. His only defect a larger than average jaw. Ace chuckled as they surrounded me.

"Well, well what have we here a new kid on the block let me be the first to welcome you to Townsville name's ace these guys are billy, snake, grubber, and mike so kid what's your name" said ace.

"The name is James and I have heard of you five. Aren't you the guys that get beat by three super powered little girls? Heh you guys are jokes as villains. I get that your outcasts but frankly your not that scary well besides that guy there he reminds me of that character from the lord of the rings gollum I think. By the way how do you understand what he's saying? No offence but I can't tell what he's saying all I hear are raspberries from him" I said on guard.

"It took years of knowing the guy but still that's some major disrespect you just gave us" said ace with a glare. I reacted spinning out a kick into snake's gut as he tried to grab me from behind sending him back and I jumped letting mike get under me so I could use him as a stepping stool to get higher into the air and swiftly spun another kick into Billy's face and made him topple than from the height the kick gave me I flipped into a drop kick in the lord of the rings reject knocking him out. I landed with a tap before I reached out a hand to a leaping mike and spun him around before throwing him at billy knocking them out. That left snake trying to sneak on my but I grabbed his arm and judo flipped him to the ground where I punched him in the temple knocking him out. I stood and cracked my knuckles. Ace backed up freaking out. It was than I realized I did all that with a deadpanned expression. Seemed I was back to when my siblings constantly argued again. Made a good mask for these things.

"No way this kid took out the guys in only a minute what is he" stuttered ace. Than I dashed at him using my speed to appear before him.

"Just one guy you don't want to mess with" I said as I transfered the momentum I gained into a punch into ace's gut making him double over and than elbow dropped his head knocking him out.

I looked up to see the fusion fall versions of the ppg floating there with shocked looks.

"What I learned self defence besides these five aren't that threatening they may have a high pain tollerence but a strike to the right place will knock them out" I said.

"Just who are you" asked the black haired emerald eyed girl in green.

"James" I said.

"James? Where did you learn to do that" asked blossom.

"Watching kung fu movies and practicing on my own. So you three must be the power puff girls right? Let me guess who is who. The one in blue is bubbles, the one in green is buttercup and the one in pink is blossom" I said pointing at each in turn.

"Correct so what brings you to Townsville" asked blossom.

"Just passing through I'm actually trying to find a place to stay. I suddenly woke in the park the town over with no clue how I got there" I said.

"Well your welcome to stay with us for now so how old are you James" asked bubbles as the four walked away from the downed gang.

"Thirteen which by my guess is a year older than you three" I said.

"You guess right there so James what are you good at" asked blossom.

"I write stories and songs for a hobby I plan to be a author. I was told I have a very active imagination" I said when suddenly a poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared a green fox with a white x mark on it's forehead appeared.

"Huh that never happened before did one of my characters come to life just now" I said looking at the fox.

"Yep names aero your imaginary friend nice to meet you" said the fox jumping onto my shoulder.

" Oh not one of my characters I use in stories but a personification of one of my muses" I said.

"A fox is what inspires you" asked bubbles.

"And koozy is your imaginary friend though frankly your not the only one he has there. There's also a girl named DeeDee. She interacts with that guy a lot" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you know that" asked bubbles wide eyed.

"I heard of the matches incident first time I heard of a imaginary friend of the original kind interacting with the real world. Really one of the oddest I heard you encountered" I said thinking of him.

"Oh yeah that was years ago I almost forgot that so there's two kinds of imaginary friends" asked blossom.

"Yeah the kind where you can't see them unless you created them and than there's the kind like aero where the imagination was strong enough to make them into a reality. I heard there was a foster home for imaginary friends that's home to those that their creators out grew and can be adopted. But with what I want to be that won't happen. It just means I can interact with them as I make the story. Imagination is needed for the job" I said with a nod.

"Plus some imaginary friends get jobs in movies living out their stories so the characters James makes will be the cast of the movie versions of his books" said aero.

"Wow that's amazing brings a new perspective to imagination" said bubbles.

"You have no idea" I thought recalling a Japanese show I watched back in 2015.

"Well here we are let's go ask the professor if it's alright if you can stay" said buttercup as the four entered the ppg's house.

'This is going to be interesting' I thought as I was led inside.

(End chapter)

Okay first things first this is a self insert story and I have been a fan of this game since it appeared. My guy in this is going to have some year before the start of the first version of the game and make friends with the ppg until he goes to dexlabs for the experiment dexter does at the game kick starting events.

Just to warn you all there will be moments where I will try to figure out the endsville missions as that was as far I got on the game so until endsville and beyond I will improvise on the story so from there it's all me. Unless those that have played the game can help me out with that I'm fine with getting help on the story.

I haven't a clue how things will get but if someone knows where I can read the comic that started this worlds collide please let me know.

So with that I am geo hikari the second and let's see how far my si self handles this. Peaceful days have ended, let'ssurvive.

First one who gets that quote will chose who pairs up with my si self here. Please chose from the characters actually in this character list for the fanfictions from the girls you know... just not those already taken. And please for the love of god no gay couples allowed I'm not able to write those at all. Bad memories from my last year of highschool. I'm fine with them but getting actually hit on by a guy made me uncomfortable to the point I had nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2 one crazy year

I stood in the room I was given. I thought back to how I ended up staying with the power puff girls.

(Earlier that day)

When we had entered the house the professor was a bit shocked at my situation once introductions were done. The prof was a black haired man dressed in a white lab coat and black jeans. He understandably let me stay as long as I helped him around the lab. He taught me a lot about the lab he has. Soon though I found myself fitting in. Though the girls were a bit worried for me. They were creeped out a big how I hardly show my emotions and was so quiet. I explained that my twin sister and older brother argued so much that I tried to ignore them and ended up like that. Though when they learned I suffer from migraines they understood. Though I told the professor that the reason was also the medication I used to take thanks to side effects. When asked which medication I replied:"topamax" and he left it at that knowing that medication's effects.

(Now)

I sighed as I leaned back on the bed. I knew that things were only going to get worse from here on out. I just hoped I could smooth things along.

The next two months I had skipped a lot of grades with my twenty years old mind that I skipped highschool and the last year of middle school which clearly shocked the utonium family. I had to spend the rest of the school semester practicing my martial arts, keeping up my sword skills, and helping the professor at the lab. Heck I ended up close to buttercup. She approached me during my martial arts practice and asked me to teach her how to fight better. I agreed but let's just say I gave her my version of demonic boot camp.

"Buttercup thanks to your powers you got a lot of stamina but if your powers are ever negated you need a back up set of skills to use. Martial arts is a form of meditation to calm the mind. Even blossom admits you rush things and have a temper. What I'm going to have you do is learn self control. If you can't control your temper you might kill someone. Normal humans can't stand up to your enhanced strength so far your lucky not to kill any normal criminals with your powers. What I'm going to teach you is disabling techniques to knock out your opponent long enough to be tied up. You saw me use one such technique when we met" I said and I taught her only the basics of martial arts and set up a training schedule to teach her how to put to much force in her blows.

Surprisingly it work. I gave her a task involving multiple sand filled punching bags that if she managed to constantly hit the without destroying them I would teach her how to effectively counter the more tougher villains. That took her a month to learn what amount of strength she can use on normal humans. As promised I taught her how to get a opponent off balance and how to restrain them. Eventually buttercup had her sisters do the same exercise to control her own strength. Bubbles benefited from that in that now she's not crushing any animal's bones nor accidentally destroying her stuffed toys. Blossom even found she's no longer sending her classmates stumbling from a slap to the back for a job well done. And frankly buttercup was now much calmer. Now the girls was better at fighting crime and not sending anyone to the hospital. But eventually the gang green gang recognized the moves the girls were using and spread the word that I trained them to the other villains. I knew it was only a matter of time I would become dragged into the girls battles. I still remembered the time him made his appearance to me by invading my dreams to make me scared of the girls. I turned the tables by having him go through a game I knew back home. Thank you five nights at Freddy's! Scott cawthorn knew how to make horror games. When the girls found him in the fetal position mumbling about demonic animatronics they looked at me.

"He tried to manipulate my dreams but as it was my mind I turned the tables on him from something that is scarier than him" I said. After that I gained a reputation among the villains for being able to stop him who was basically their leader literally in my sleep. Last I heard the guy gained a fear of animatronics. That pretty much prevented any future attacks. Than came the day I was dreading. The day buttercup went missing.

It was the fateful battle over the sea when mojo got buttercup with a power nullifier ray and she fell to the water below. The other girls and I were sad that day. I knew she was alive but frankly that knowledge didn't give me much comfort. After that came what I was looking for. I found a flier asking for a assistant in the dexlabs building and I thanked the utoniums for putting up with me and headed out. I had arrived at the corperate building and ended up meeting dexter himself. He confused me for Ben though. It was my hair and eyes that through him off. When he learned who I was he hired me on the spot. The rest of that year I worked for him and even designed something that would have been my project for the boss. I was chosen to design something never before seen for the world. I decided to keep it secret and got to work. I designed a device that would form a armor around a person to better defend a person. I had the prototype made with the armor being in the form of a pentagonal device with a small green gem in the center. There was a bit of a clip on the back. I placed it on my desk when I got the call from dexter that he needed me for something and I followed leaving the device I was thinking of calling a portable automatic defence system or p.a.d.s. for short. Little did I know the day I was waiting for was around the corner and that my life was going to take a turn.

(End chapter)

Well that's going to be hard to deal with. So looks like I'm going to head into the conflict with fuse and looks like I only have one reviewer so far. He didn't get the quote I placed so here's the quote again.

Peaceful days have ended, let's survive.

Remember first one to get this gets to choose who my self insert version pairs up with. The girls you can't choose are the kankers, Gwen Tennyson, and blossom with bubbles plus numbuh three. Those girls are not eligible for the pairing. Well next chapter is the time travel experiment and the aftermath of it that effects the people he met. So next time on the story of James! Chapter three ripples in time. This has been geo hikari the second and I'm heading out! -digitizing-


	3. Chapter 3 ripples in time

It was time. The thing I was waiting for since I arrived and figured out where I was. The experiment dexter was doing that kicked off the events of fusion fall. I was going to willingly time travel and go into the future. I listened as dexter told me what I had to do but than I remembered DeeDee and tried to get Dexter's attention somehow managing to crack open a hole in the travel pod I was in and only managed to get my left leg and right arm out as I called out to dexter.

"Dex! Your sister" I shouted but to late I heard the dreaded words.

"Ooh what does this button do?"

"Deedee no" shouted dexter as his sister pressed a button and activated the machine.

"Warning breach in temporal pod system unstable" was heard and next thing I knew I felt a pain in my arm and leg that made me scream and just as the pod vanished I blacked out.

-dexter's pov-

I just stared at the spot the pod was in horror with DeeDee standing in shock. Left where the pod was was a familiar right arm and left leg. With blood spilling out of the stumps they used to be attached.

"What have I done" stuttered DeeDee horrified. I was just I'm as much shock. For the next few days that scream of pain I heard just as the pod activated would haunt my nightmares. Oh man what was I going to tell the utoniums after this. First buttercup and now James. I now stood in James' quarters when I found what he was working on. I was impressed by his prototype device and if I remembered right he would be able to appear in a future that to him a minute had passed. He could still save him from blood loss and have whoever finds him hold onto a modified version of the device. He won't lose a few limbs for long. I got to work as after I preserved the severed limbs I took and activated the p.a.d.s. he created and got to work adding cybernetic limbs to the right arm and left leg of the armor while making them able to collapse into the device and have a system installed to make the process painless for him. It was the least I could do for someone I had befriended. His way of thinking and logic was surprising and not to mention his skill at reading people was top notch.

But than came the day I dreaded. Blossom and bubbles visited hoping to see James and with teary eyes I told them what happened and what James was doing. They were shocked and sad of course. Deedee even apologized for what happened. Blossom knew that James still had a chance of survival but that didn't stop the fact she just lost another person close to her. She did see that I was as close to James as she was. I even showed her the p.a.d.s. James made. And my modifications. I even told her that I used the severed limbs to make the advanced protostetic limbs to be able to connect to his nervous system. She knew that I was trying to make it up for what happened. And she helped by making the system use nanites to administer first aid for him. I soon had handed the p.a.d.s. to Ben to hand to James if only we didn't get another surprise when a invasion happened. I had no choice but to gather every able person to stop the first wave. I ended up getting the eds, the knd sector v, the girls, Ben and his cousin and a kid and his imaginary friend. Bubbles though had brought a green fox with her.

"James would want aero safe" said bubbles.

"I may be his imaginary friend but I know I can't face that kind of threat" said aero.

"Right now onto what to do" I said assigning my sister, bloo, mac and blossom to get mandark into the fold while the knd, Ben and bubbles get a component needed for the electrical pulse Cannon. Than we learned that mojo JoJo had taken control and we learned from him that there was a entire planet of these things and the planet was now looming over us. I just hope we can hold them off for James to arrive.

-James' pov-

I felt quite a pain and slowly opened my eyes with a groan. In front of me with a worried look was Abigail Lincoln aka #5 of the knd. "Found him Ben hurry he's loosing a lot of blood here" shouted the knd operative and I saw Ben Tennyson run over and pulled out something I couldn't make out and placed it on my chest and pressed something. I felt some kind of mechanism activate and from my chest I felt panels unfold before I felt two stings in my right arm and left leg just at the joints before the process stopped. Immediately I felt my head clear and I gasped remembering what had happened.

"Holy beast core that hurt! Ouch what in the world happened!" I shouted as I sat up.

"Well he's alive dexter had quite the tech there" whistled #5 as she helped me up.

"Actually he built that dex just modified it with replacement arms and legs for him" said Ben. I was confused until I looked over myself seeing I was in some black with white cybernetic armor I recognized.

I was donned in the p.a.d.s. I created.

"What happened because last I remembered was DeeDee making things worse" I said confused.

"You broke a hole into the pod trying to get Dex's attention when DeeDee pressed a button she shouldn't and by then you had your arm and leg out of the pod. End result you lost two limbs and dex modified that to give you replacement limbs out of guilt for what happened. Seems the limbs work though. I was holding onto that device for all year. But you came at a bad time" explained Ben.

"Great I won't make that mistake again" I groaned remembering the stings I felt. Guess that was where I lost my limbs.

"By the way now I know where that knd armored suit went three years ago why did you have that all this time?" Demanded Abigail.

"It was the only thing that would fit me. Since I time traveled no point hiding this now. I'm from a different universe than this one. Where you guys only existed as cartoons. It was the year 2015 when I went to bed at age twenty than when I arrived I was confused at where I was and how I suddenly reverted to age 13. If you suddenly woke in a park with clothes that barely fit on your body would you have done the same. I didn't expect to be trapped in a world I thought wasn't real but I found friends in the ppg and dexter that showed me that this was real. You heard of how I defeated him when he entered my mind right I placed him into a game I found online created by a guy called Scott cawthorn that had quickly earned the reputation of number one horror game. That's how I also skipped so many grades. I still had my mind from before arriving in this universe that I quickly was out of school. I already had the experience of school. Frankly I just tried to make the best of my situation. After all that can you blame me for keeping that hidden. If I did tell anyone before this I would have been seen as crazy" I said letting out my feelings. Man it had been awhile since I lost my temper like this. I think my accent came out as well.

"... wow that explains quite a lot but I didn't expect you to be Irish and calm down man you just got through a bad experience" said Ben.

"Dutch Irish and no I was born in California that's just my genetics coming out" I said.

"Sorry guess you had the right to do what you did. Anyway let me explain what was going on. See half a year ago after your disappearance a alien invasion happened. See that planet there. That's planet fuse. They came to assimilate our world and when we resisted fuse created a army of clones called fusions of our best defenders to stop us. They managed to take your severed limbs to make a fusion of you. Frankly that explains why he's stuck in a pizzaria with the creepiest animatronics he built himself. Eleven in all. He used those on him who fled like his own life depended on it" said Abigail.

"Freddy fazbear and his crew. Great just my luck my fusion has access to certain memories I have. That means this fuse is aware of my true origins. We got to get to dexter and send me back to prevent fuse getting my limbs" I said.

"We better see about stopping the fusions first there's a Cerberus blocking our way" said Ben.

"Got it do you have any weapons I can use" I asked as a helmet formed over my head. I was handed a knd pistol and we ran to fight the Cerberus with me shooting when I can as Ben and Abigail fought it. Soon it howled and was turned into floating matter that filled up a gauge on my armor.

Only a quarter filled though.

"That's fusion matter collect enough of the stuff and you can get a nano. To make a nano you have to beat the fusion that resembles it" said Ben.

"Thanks for the info" I said.

(End chapter)


End file.
